1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment and, particularly, to a multi-function garment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional convertible jacket 1 is commonly seen in the market. The convertible jacket 1 comprises an article of clothing 11, and a pocket 12 disposed on the article of clothing 11. The pocket 12 includes an opening 121 defined on the clothing 11, and a zipper 122 is disposed around the opening 121. In using, users can wear the jacket 1 as a garment. In another purpose, users can reverse the jacket 1 via the opening 121 to store the clothing 11 in the pocket 12. After zipping, a bag of a packed article of clothing 11 is presented (not shown).
In practice, the article of clothing 11 of the convertible jacket 1 is simply packed in the pocket 12. Namely, although it is convenient that the jacket 1 can be packed closely, the appearance of the packed jacket 1 is limited to a rectangle formation. Therefore, except for being packed, the convertible jacket 1 lacks a multi-function purpose.